I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easily movable, aesthetically pleasing means for purifying air within a room and, specifically, to an air purifying means which can be easily and temporarily fixed at various locations around the room.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The germicidal effects of ultraviolet ray tubes due to their emitting radiation is well known and their use has been proposed in various applications. Examples of such ultraviolet lamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,248,618; 2,347,254; 2,350,462, 2,407,379, 2,732,501, 3,107,863 and 3,674,421.
In certain of the apparatuses disclosed in the aforementioned United States patents, ultraviolet ray tubes are employed for bactericidal radiant energy, and these tubes are supported in fixtures suspended directly above the zone which is desired to be sterilized. Purification is obtained by direct exposure to the light emitted from the tubes. In some of the prior art apparatuses persons within the zone of sterilization must usually protect their eyes from the rays of the tube, or special reflective coatings bouncing off the radiation must be provided. These types of apparatuses are necessarily limited to the sterilization of very small areas and suitable only for a particular situation and location as the effectiveness of the ultraviolet ray is greatly minimized if any obstructions are placed between the objects to be purified and the ultraviolet tube. One place where a large concentration of pathogens are formed is in a doctor's office wherein one could not practically house any of these previously disclosed fixtures because of inhabitants' fear of exposure to the rays from the tubes. Further, the effects of the ultraviolet germocidal features are greatly minimized beyond one meter from the tube. Additionally, none of the previously disclosed art claim the aesthetic design of the present invention, such design positively assuring marketability and actual effective use in providing purified air in a location such as a doctor's office.
In my aforementioned patents and patent application, it was suggested that certain of the aforementioned disadvantages may be overcome by providing a means for circulating the air within a room through a fixture by means of a fan or the like so that all the air passes over the tubes in closer proximity thereto, thus obtaining a maximum exposure to the ultraviolet tubes and a maximum kill of the airborne micro-organisms. Although the apparatuses disclosed in the aforementioned United States patents may with various degrees of success function to destroy airborne micro-organisms, they have disadvantages in their use and application, namely, lack of protection from harmful rays and lack of aesthetic appearance reflecting on poor marketability, all of which are overcome by the present invention.